


What I Love About You

by Jennifer_Pham



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Pham/pseuds/Jennifer_Pham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about a list of what Jun loves about Minghao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this randomly and it's really mixed in and makes no sense so please bear with me here ; w ; If you could comment of things you'd like to add or have me fix, or even just criticism, please do comment. It'll make my day!! ENJOY ENJOY~~ ^^

I love it when you sigh and laugh when you can’t think of the words to say, or the smiles you give in my direction when you try to contain a giggle. I love how your eyes light up when you see something you think is cute, like the dog we passed by on our way back to the dorm. I love it how you can speak near fluently when it comes to arguments. I love the sweet tone you use when you call your mom. I love it when you practice wushu, your skinny frame instantly becoming something that resembles power and ability. I love it how you do a little dance when you’re happy; I love it when you always play with the sand at the beach. I love the hums when you’re calm and content, the pout when you’re bored. I love the little “Ah”s you make when you’re surprised, the giggles you let out when everyone else is laughing so hard, they’re losing air. I love your constant smiling, the face you make when you’re concentrated, the moments when you daze off. I love the way you can switch from adorably happy to serious with just the cue of a dance move. I love the musical tone to your laugh. I love the way you wave with both hands, with that smile plastered on your lips. I love the big sweaters that you always wear, the ones that look like they could envelop you. I love the way your eyes flutter when you try to get used to the light in the mornings; the way your hair looks perfect even when you really don’t try. I love it when you turn towards me, the light in your piercing, yet soft eyes. I love the bounce in your step when you’re happy, the crinkles around your eyes when you laugh. I like they way that I can’t get you out of my head, the feeling in my stomach whenever I hear your voice or see you; I love how you’re the closest anyone can get to an angel. I love the way you still look perfect when you’re tired, and the puppy eyes you don’t realize you make when you see something you want.

 

But the thing I love most, is how you make me fall in love more and more with every passing day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my Minghao one if you like~ (You're probably already fed up with my writing but it was worth a shot)


End file.
